User blog:Drag-O-Drawgon/Types of FCOC Characters
These are some of the types of pages that can be found here. This is kind of a joke blog, but has a little bit of seriousness to it (as in don't shitpost here in the comments too much). This is quite a bit based off of this blog. So I will give some credit to Megamangohan on that blog for this idea. Long Personality/Appearence: These pages are exactly as the title entails. They have very long personality and/or appearance sections reaching usually around 5+ paragraphs worth. Usually associated with quality. Examples Include: EQUINOX and Myeato Urusaki. Short stuff: These are the pages that are really short for each of the sections, such as 1 to 2 sentence personality/appearance, short justifications to stats, and no explanation on the intelligence stat. Examples Include: Zenia Vermillion Overpowered OCs: These pages are OCs who are very overpowered and are created for the sake of being OP. Usually accompanied by bad quality, but not always. Examples Probably Include: Ragnarok Vermillion and Arashi Tsureki Overpowered FCs: Gets its own section due to the different kind of people that do this, and that is already a quality character getting this treatment. Examples Probably Include: Beerus (Dragon Ball Genesis) Plus Spammers: These are the profiles that will have all or most of their tiers listed with a + sign, usually for no reason. Logically, profiles should have at least 3 keys before even being called this. Profiles with calcs that all have a + (somehow) also don't count. Universe level+ and Multiverse level+ do not count either. (Read: Tiering System) Examples Include: No Justifications: Pages who have stats with 0 justification on them. Generally bad quality, usually includes "Intelligence: High" in the profile. (Which I generally get very triggered at and then just assume it's average intelligence in vs threads because of how vague that is) Differs from short stuff due to which part of the page is focused on, but usually accompanies it. Examples Include: Kasai NLF: Pages with powers that are an absolute No Limits Fallacy. Usually a part of Overpowered OCs, but can be its own thing. Pages with Absolute Powers, Immunities (without proper justification as to why it's an immunity), or are labeled as "affecting tier 0s" would fall under this. High 1-As and 0s do not count. Examples Include: Kasai Higher Dimensional Hax: Characters who have hax abilities that are far above their tier. Into higher dimensional tiers, usually 1-A level hax such as (Censored). Examples Include: A lot of tier 10s and 11-Cs. Inconsistent Characters: Characters who are constantly subject to upgrades and downgrades. Usually confuses the living crud out of people. Examples Include: Shifuto, Rook The Infant: Characters who are incomplete to where it is literally a copy of the template, but the creator posts it anyway to work on it later. Examples Include: No. These fluctuate way too much. Jokeish Characters: Characters who are a bit jokish in nature, not so much so that it belongs on Joke Battles Wiki. Examples Include: Bacterian (Dragon Ball Genesis) Living Memes: Characters who wither become memes, or get memes based on them on this site. Examples: Inlcude: Jack Reed (Hobo Solos) and Linx Rifelson (Muh Willpower Defense) 4th Wall Breakers: Profiles who break the fourth wall. This is not characters who have Breaking the Fourth Wall on their powers section, but where the profile itself breaks the fourth wall. Examples Include: The Creator Category:Blog posts